


A maior de todas as provas

by Lara_Boger



Series: Love and Blood [3]
Category: Bi no Isu
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Fragile Nirasawa, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Protective Kabu, Sickfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: As vezes achava que aquela tal de "felicidade" não era feita para si. - Kobu x Nirasawa - YAOI.





	A maior de todas as provas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de “Bi no Isu” não me pertencem. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Publicada originalmente no fanfiction.net em 19/05/2013

Os raios de luz quebravam a penumbra do quarto confortável, em um despertar suave. Normalmente as pessoas reclamariam de acordar, mas longe de ser um incômodo, o rapaz encarou aquilo como um prazer. Finalmente uma desculpa cabível para estar acordado.

Nirasawa não havia conseguido dormir. Havia passado a noite em claro como tantas outras. Não que realmente se importasse com a insônia, mas na prática preferia disfarçar. Não queria chamar a atenção para si, pelo menos não mais do que toda aquela que já tinha, quando qualquer palavra, gesto ou simples expressão despertava inúmeras preocupações em quem estava ao seu redor. 

As lembranças do que o levou a estar naquela posição ainda soavam muito turvas em sua mente para que as usasse a fim de compreender alguma coisa. Indistinguíveis. Lembrava-se de sentir muita dor e não muito mais que isso. Lembrava-se de vozes, chamados e burburinho a sua volta. Lembrava-se também de fraquezas, do cheiro de éter e de vez em quando do gosto de sangue em seus lábios embora não soubesse se era uma lembrança propriamente dita. Sentira esse sabor tantas outras vezes que poderia simplesmente ser a sua mente pregando peças _ ,  _ com mil recordações que voltavam em prol de algo incompreensível. 

Lembrava-se de ter acordado em um hospital, mal se dando conta daquilo que estivesse a sua volta. De sentir-se desorientado, confuso e com muita dor. De ter sede e querer pedir água, mas não conseguir. De sentir um toque em suas mãos e uma voz grave lhe dizendo algo que não conseguia entender, mas que de qualquer modo buscava acalmá-lo. Uma voz sem rosto, mas que parecia ser a dele. E tudo levava a crer que era justamente  _ ele,  _ Kobu. Irreal, mas parecia mesmo ser verdade.

Tudo o mais que acontecera depois disso fora uma grande surpresa: as semanas no hospital até que finalmente tivesse alta, aquela casa no campo, todo aquele cuidado, aquelas pessoas estranhas e lhe tratavam como se fosse feito de vidro, mas a quem seu amante tinha plena confiança... e é claro, Kobu-san que lhe parecia onipresente. Ele sempre parecia estar lá,  mesmo passando grande parte do tempo longe dali .  

E foi nessa onipresença que, através de sua voz, algumas peças naquele quebra-cabeça estava indo aos seus devidos lugares embora não tivessem lógica. Sabia que fora sequestrado, espancado e baleado e se estava vivo agora, isso custara muito tempo e esforço. Sabia também que, além de cicatrizes, havia sequelas e que sua saúde agora exigia cuidados. Que desde o seu despertar a memória falhara em diversos aspectos e talvez nunca se lembrasse do que havia lhe acontecido, mas que ninguém estava particularmente preocupado com isso e talvez torcessem mesmo para nunca acontecer.

Queria entender qual era o plano de Kobu com tudo aquilo, com aquela redoma de vidro, mas a compreensão parecia longe do seu alcance. Ele não gostava de dividir nada, especialmente seus planos. Nisso ele não havia mudado, mas muitos outros aspectos pareciam diferentes: continuava autoritário e controlador, mas parecia mais gentil, paciente, generoso. Quase outra pessoa. Isso era bom, mas por quanto tempo iria durar?

Sabia que seria difícil pensar em quanto tempo faltava para algo tão bom terminar, mas não era como se não pudesse evitar. Significava ser prudente. Talvez Kobu se sentisse culpado de alguma forma pelo que acontecera e estivesse buscando se redimir, mas não duraria para sempre. Coisas boas não costumavam durar tanto, pelo menos para si.  Talvez não fosse talhado para ser feliz.

Cansado de pensamentos desagradáveis e sem disposição para passar mais tempo rolando na cama espaçosa, decidiu levantar-se mesmo sendo bastante cedo. Não sabia bem o que fazer, afinal ainda estava amanhecendo e não pretendia ter nenhum empregado de Kobu atrás de si, oferecendo comida ou fazendo perguntas embora também não quisesse prejudica-los de nenhuma forma.  Desse modo resolveu apenas sair para o jardim, ficando a vista de qualquer um que entrasse no quarto. Talvez devido ao horário ainda demorasse para alguma cuidadora aparecer e dar início a sessão irritante de perguntas. Esperavam que acordasse mais tarde, portanto ainda teria algum tempo para si.

Vestindo algo mais confortável, bastou abrir a porta para chegar ao jardim. Sentou-se no chão, gostando de sentir o calor do sol em sua pele e aquela brisa suave em seu rosto. Desde que saíra do hospital passara a dar ainda mais valor a pequenas coisas que lhe davam a sensação de liberdade e pretendia desfrutar disso o quanto pudesse. Nunca durava muito.

Respirando fundo, tentou aproveitar o momento, deixar que seus pensamentos incômodos fluíssem e buscar outro assunto ou algo mais agradável sobre o qual pudesse refletir, mas não era como se pudesse controlar isso. Como sempre teria de se contentar com o que a sorte ou a disposição lhe oferecesse.

Não chegou a tentar saber quanto tempo teve de paz. Sem querer se preocupar com qualquer coisa, apenas abraçou os joelhos e fechou os olhos e aproveitar momentos que lhe pareciam ser cada vez mais raros, mas o tempo que demorou para sentir o toque em seus ombros pareceu ser rápido demais.

\- Nirasawa, você está bem? – a voz grave e baixa soou em uma pergunta cada vez mais frequente. Ainda era estranho ouvi-lo perguntar isso, mas não era algo ao qual pudesse questionar.

\- Está tudo bem, Kobu-san.

\- Por que está acordado a essa hora?

\- Estou sem sono. – respondeu, desinteressado – E você chegou bem tarde.

\- Um pouco, mas provavelmente não vou sair tão cedo. Já tomou algum remédio?

\- Não está na hora de nenhum deles, pelo que me lembro. 

\- Ok, e já comeu alguma coisa?

\-  _ Iie _ , estou sem fome.

\- Precisa comer pra tomar os remédios mais tarde. Vamos.

Nirasawa suspirou, desalentado com a sucessão de ordens e gestos que vinha sendo sua rotina nos últimos tempos. Tudo bem, sabia que havia passado por uma situação grave e que sua saúde ainda exigiria atenção por muito tempo, mas de qualquer modo preferia passar um dia sem suas horas marcadas pela hora de comer, hora dos remédios e a hora de dormir. Queria poder expressar algum descontentamento com isso, mas questionar o  _ Wakagashira _ ainda era um tabu. Então apenas obedeceu-o, aceitando a mão estendida para levantar-se e seguindo caminho para assim retomar a rotina. 

Enquanto Kobu dirigiu-se ao quarto para tomar banho e trocar de roupa , Nirasawa foi para a cozinha e começou a preparar um sanduíche. Tudo bem que ali houvesse empregados, mas sendo muito cedo e vendo nisso alguma chance de normalidade ainda que mínima, resolveu fazê-lo por si só. E o fez com gestos mecânicos, muito mal escolhendo os ingredientes, apenas interessado em terminar com aquilo. Não sabia muito bem o que sentindo, talvez fosse apenas estresse por toda aquela movimentação a sua volta e sem prazo para terminar, por ter de lidar com um Kobu muito diferente daquele ao qual estava acostumado,  sem qualquer perspectiva de futuro .  Nada lhe parecia confiável, tudo era muito incerto e por mais que estivesse acostumado ás incertezas, não gostava disso.

Kobu... não sabia se ele iria querer comer também. Se chegara fora de hora era bem capaz de estar com fome então decidiu preparar outro sanduíche. Desencargo de consciência ou vontade de agradar, não sabia bem. Apenas preparou sem pensar muito, assim como o seu próprio lanche. Como sabia bem o que ele preferia não era exatamente problema preparar algo. Pegou também um suco na geladeira, vendo se assim empurrava aquele lanche sem muito esforço.

Olhou para o relógio, tentando se lembrar qual era o horário em que deveria tomar a medicação. Não que se lembrasse  _ sempre _ . Apenas um esforço deliberado para provar que conseguia cuidar de si mesmo sem tanta gente lhe rodeando. Sem ter certeza da hora correta conferiu uma anotação feita pela enfermeira que lhe acompanhava: uma gentileza dela deixar aquilo por perto, sem dúvida, pois fazia diferença nas raras ocasiões em que estava sozinho. Era útil, não só pela necessidade, mas também por não querer ouvir uma bronca do amante apenas por isso.

Sem demora escutou os passos dele pelo corredor e a medida que ele se aproximava podia sentir o aroma de sabonete. Tudo indicava que a noite havia sido longa para Kobu, afinal praticamente não o viu no dia anterior. Ele parecia cansado quando chegou, mas estranhamente não estava estressado ou aborrecido. Apesar da seriedade normal de seu rosto, a expressão parecia leve. Embora tivesse notado tudo isso era melhor não pagar para ver. O  _ Wakagashira  _ era dado a mudanças bruscas de humor, isso quando não estava zangado ou desconfiado, como na maior parte do tempo. Era melhor estar prevenido.

Para não escutar nenhuma ordem de antemão, tirou um pedaço pequeno do seu lanche e mastigou, mal sentindo o gosto. De qualquer modo não era como se fizesse alguma diferença. Muito pouco havia de vontade nos seus atos ultimamente. 

\- Kobu-san, eu não sabia se estava com fome então preparei um sanduiche pra você também.

\-  _ Arigatou _ , Nirasawa. – ele respondeu, sentando-se a sua frente e trazendo o prato com o lanche para si, em gestos que soaram estranhos para Nirasawa. Ele nunca lhe parecera tão... educado e doméstico. Mesmo trabalhando, morando e transando com o  _ Wakagahira,  _ aquilo não era nada comum.– Como você está hoje? Sente alguma dor?

\-  _ Iie, _ não sinto dor. Está tudo tranquilo. Como foi o seu dia ontem?

\- Um pouco agitado, mas nada demais. Nada fora do normal. 

Nirasawa aquiesceu, sem muito assunto para conversar. Fez um esforço para se concentrar no sanduíche, sentindo os olhos de Kobu atentos sobre si. Alimentá-lo parecia ser uma obsessão, assim como a hora dos remédios. Se a enfermeira ou algum cuidador não estivesse por perto ele mesmo se encarregava de lembrar-se. Toda a meticulosidade típica de um  _ Yakuza. _

\- Você realmente não está com fome. – o outro observou – Parece aborrecido também. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

\-  _ Iie. _

\- Nirasawa...

\- Não tem nada me incomodando. Eu só não estou acostumado a ficar parado por tanto tempo.

\- Você não está “parado”. Está se recuperando de um problema grave.

\- Eu sei. – respondeu, sabendo que se continuasse falando teria apenas mais uma bronca a ouvir. Não estava a fim de ter algum olhar reprovador por parte do outro. 

\- Além do mais, você não vai mais voltar para lá. 

\- Como assim não vou mais voltar?

\- Você não vai voltar pro escritório, nem pra minha escolta. Eu não quero mais você lidando com esse tipo de coisa.

Nirasawa sentiu a respiração parar ao escutar o  _ comunicado _ de Kobu. Sim, porque o  _ wakagashira  _ apenas  _ comunicava _ , não pedia nem perguntava nada. Mas se não voltaria mais ao trabalho, qual seria sua utilidade afinal? Ser apenas o brinquedinho de um chefe mafioso? Até que ele enjoasse novamente e lhe expulsasse como já acontecera antes?

Voltou a mastigar o sanduíche, tentando articular algo a dizer. Algum protesto, qualquer coisa, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Tomou um gole do suco, tentando empurrar aquilo pra dentro e engolir também aquela notícia. Passar por tanta coisa e amar tanto para ser no final a prostituta de um  _ yakuza? _

Sua vida era mesmo uma merda. 

\- E com o que Kobu-san quer que eu lide de agora em diante?

A pergunta não foi respondida e o olhar que recebeu em troca parecia zangado, raivoso, como se houvesse interpretado sua pergunta como alguma espécie de insolência. 

A reação foi o bastante para que ele Nirasawa se calasse, concentrando-se em terminar de comer e nos horários que teria de lembrar. Apenas olhou para o relógio, constatando que já poderia tomar o primeiro remédio do dia e assim o fez, pensando no quanto teria a refletir pelos próximos dias. Teria de arranjar alguma coisa para si antes que se perdesse novamente naquele relacionamento estranho.

Cansado e pensando que sua presença não fosse necessária a julgar pela postura de Kobu pediu licença e levantou-se, retirando a louça da mesa e lavando-a rapidamente enquanto pensava em talvez em tentar cochilar um pouco e aproveitar que o corpo já parecia sentir os efeitos de uma ou duas noites insones. Se tivesse sorte poderia morrer de tédio antes que fosse preciso passar outra vez por todo aquele ciclo inútil e autodestrutivo a respeito de si mesmo.

Terminando de lavar, secou as mãos e saiu da cozinha sem olhar para trás, tentando ser indiferente aos olhares de Kobu, que naquele momento já eram de estranheza. Talvez estranhando o fato de lhe dar as costas: um gesto que não era hábito de Nirasawa, sempre tão cordato e respeitoso, mas o rapaz não pensou nisso, pelo menos não naquele momento. Se houvesse pensado muito provavelmente essa não seria a sua atitude, afinal era o equivalente a uma afronta: o oposto de tudo aquilo que vinha precisando por hora.

Voltou ao quarto e deixou a porta encostada, apenas deitando e cobrindo-se, disposto a esperar o sono chegar embora soubesse que seu esforço seria inútil. Não demorou muito para que suas profecias se cumprissem, pois logo Kobu apareceu, observando-o longamente sem dizer qualquer palavra e tomando a decisão de deitar ao seu lado, enlaçando sua cintura com delicadeza. Não estava acostumado com carícias por parte do amante, até o sexo com ele tendia a ser embalado por toques brutos. Era quase como se Kobu estivesse  _ temendo  _ alguma coisa.

\- Que tal a verdade dessa vez, Nirasawa? Você não é assim. O que está te incomodando?

\- Kobu-san, eu não quero ser e nem levo jeito para ser prostituta da  _ Yakuza. _ – disse finalmente o que estava entalado em sua garganta. Agora não queria mais saber para onde iria toda aquela frágil paciência do amante.

\- E de onde você tirou essa ideia maluca?

\- Eu não sei o que você está pretendendo, mas é justamente o que vai acontecer quando você se cansar de brincar de casinha.

\- É isso que você acha que estamos fazendo?

Nirasawa não respondeu, fazendo do silêncio a resposta mais clara que poderia fornecer. Não se importava mais se aquilo poderia deixar Kobu aborrecido. Já havia começado o problema e conhecendo-o bem não adiantaria fazer mais nada a esse respeito.

\- Eu entendo que pense assim, infelizmente. – ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse pensando bem no que iria dizer, e aquela pequena hesitação lhe fez temer mais do que se ele estivesse prestes a ter um ataque de raiva.  – Mas eu trouxe você pra cá pra te proteger e pra que você possa se recuperar.

\- Mas eu já estou bem, Kobu-san. Não preciso ficar aqui, já posso voltar ao trabalho.

\-  _ Iie,  _ não está. – o  _ wakagashira  _ subitamente elevou um pouco a voz, sendo ríspido, mas de um jeito que não era comum para Nirasawa, agarrando seu ombro e virando-o para ele, para que olhasse em seus olhos e o que o mais novo enxergou lhe parecia absolutamente desconhecido embora seu toque agora fosse agressivo – Talvez você não tenha noção do que lhe aconteceu, mas eu tenho. 

Nirasawa ficou calado frente ao que estava ouvindo. Não reconhecia Kobu, pelo menos não naqueles gestos de hesitação ou naquela raiva estranha. Apenas continuou sustentando o olhar dele até o outro julgar-se satisfeito, o que aparentemente não demorou para acontecer pois logo ele soltou seu ombro. Não soube o que pensar a respeito nem do assunto e nem do gesto, e tudo que fez foi mudar sua posição e acomodando-se melhor no colchão, olhando para o teto. 

Não era a primeira vez que Kobu dizia algo parecido. Várias vezes escutou a afirmação de que “ _ devia ficar em casa _ ”. Nunca chegara a pensar nesse assunto, sequer cogitar a obediência. Não julgava que o  _ wakagashira  _ pudesse ter algum tipo de senso de proteção para seus empregados, mesmo que este também fosse o seu amante. Imaginava que ele gostasse de vê-lo protestar, afirmando que queria protege-lo. Sempre parecia encarar suas palavras como sendo  _ troça _ , portanto dizer que deveria ficar em casa parecia ser mais uma provocação do que um desejo legítimo. Mas e o que era agora? 

Procurando não incomodar o outro, apenas virou-se para o lado oposto, cobrindo-se com o edredom e sabendo que o único ato possível a lhe oferecer no momento seria o silêncio pensou que seria muito bom se o seu sono viesse agora ainda que provavelmente este fosse desconfortável. Desconforto e constrangimento eram algo que Nirasawa pensava conhecer como ninguém desde o momento em que escolhera ser um amante de Kobu, mas estranhou quando sentiu-o se aproximando  novamente e abraçando-o com força.

\- Por que você faz isso, Nirasawa?

\- Por que eu faço isso o que? – perguntou, em um fio de voz, mas de forma perfeitamente compreensível para Kobu, mal acreditando que finalmente pronunciara o óbvio. – Me diga você: o que eu faço afinal? Como quer que eu aja então?

Talvez aquilo o tivesse surpreendido. Nirasawa sentiu o corpo de Kobu tensionar, transformando o abraço em algo desconfortável. Definitivamente ele não esperava aquilo. Até achou que ele fosse ficar em silêncio por pelo menos alguns segundos, surpreso com aquilo, mas bobagem a sua. O  _ wakagashira  _ não era homem de ficar quieto ainda mais frente a alguma afronta e logo a voz grave se fez presente, enumerando todas as suas pequenas transgressões em um sussurro zangado e questionador.

\- Por que você é insolente. Por que me desobedece e me questiona. Porque você faz “essas coisas”...

\- Insolente? Quando eu fui insolente? –perguntou, libertando-se do abraço e sentando-se na cama indignado com a acusação de insolência. Nirasawa  sempre pesara seus atos, tentava nunca agir inesperadamente frente a ele, sempre obedecera. Como poderia fazer algo que o deixasse com raiva se agia como um cão dócil? – Eu ajo sempre como se fosse um cachorro obediente e fiel ao dono! 

\- ... é porque você se joga na minha frente quando a bala é pra mim! Porque você me protege com o próprio corpo e nem pensa nas consequências! – gritou Kobu, agarrando-o pelos braços com uma força que com certeza deixaria marcas em sua pele – Enquanto você estiver lá sempre vão te usar pra me atingir. Olha o que fizeram com você! Nirasawa, você não tem ideia do que eu passei.  E já basta que tenha acontecido uma vez. Não vai acontecer de novo porque eu não vou deixar! – sacudiu-o bruscamente, marcando ainda mais a pele clara – Se para ser fiel a mim você precisa arriscar a sua vida eu dispenso sua fidelidade! Eu não preciso de um escudo! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU, DROGA!? EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ VIVO, IDIOTA!

Repentinamente, Kobu soltou seus braços e abraçou-o. O gesto de afeto também o machucou, mas Nirasawa não reclamou, perdido demais em decifrar aquelas palavras para sentir dor. Que se danassem as marcas em sua pele, que se danasse todo o resto. Se Kobu precisava de uma explosão para demonstrar qualquer sentimento, que fosse desse jeito então. Porque só sabia reconhecer o  _ wakagashira _ naqueles gestos. Mesmo que o carinho lhe fizesse falta, só conseguia decifrar seu amante em meio aos toques brutos e palavras atravessadas e assim seria pelo tempo que ele precisasse.

Especialmente se aquilo demonstrasse algo parecido com amor.

\- O jogo acabou. Acabou pra você e acabou pra mim. Acabou para nós dois. Mesmo que você tenha sobrevivido e que eu te tire do jogo, eles sempre vão te usar, mas se eu também sair...

\- Kobu-san...!?

\- Eu saí do comando, Nirasawa. Ainda estarei lá, mas cuidando de outros assuntos importantes. Não mais na linha de frente. Eles não terão mais nenhuma razão para almejar nada que venha de mim.

\- Mas... o comando era tudo que você sempre quis, Kobu-san! O senhor pensou... o  _ Kumicho... _

\- Pensei em tudo isso. – respondeu, afrouxando o abraço apenas o bastante para que pudesse observá-lo. – Eu quis e já tive e sei bem o gosto que tem, mas agora tenho outras prioridades e não vale mais a pena. Já está tudo acertado, Nirasawa. Foi tudo resolvido hoje. Já foi tudo falado e discutido inclusive com o  _ Kumicho.  _ Ninguém pode mais interferir nessa história. Já está feito: acabou. Você não vai ser a puta de um  _ Wakagashira.  _ Nem uma coisa nem outra... mas isso só se você quiser.

Surpreso com aquelas palavras o sorriso que se desenhou em seu rosto foi inevitável. Era assustador escutar aquilo de Kobu, mas por mais assustador que fosse era impossível não sentir o coração se aquecer com o significado de todos aqueles gestos. Ele abrira a mão do poder que todos invejavam e de tudo pelo qual os outros seriam capazes de matar em nome de algo ao qual Nirasawa sempre duvidou. Aquele sacrifício era a maior prova que poderia ter a respeito de qualquer coisa que ousasse ter sonhado algum dia.

Feliz, não foi preciso nada além daquele sorriso para demonstrar ao amante qual seria a sua resposta. Diante disso, Kobu não se fez de rogado, puxando-o novamente para si, acariciando seu rosto, tomando seus lábios com sofreguidão e sendo correspondido plenamente em toques e gestos tão apressados que fez Nirasawa pensar em como acabaria aquela tarde: certamente no desfecho mais esperado para uma situação daquelas e que ambos desejavam e em como aquele ato tantas vezes repetido finalmente teria algo diferente pois haveria plenitude. Por fim, em como finalmente poderia ter para si um pouco daquilo que chamavam de  _ felicidade _ .

**FIM**


End file.
